Conventionally, in a motor vehicle sharing system, various ideas are proposed for purposes of efficient use of the motor vehicles by users so as to obtain transportation measures smoothly.
Among such proposals, a Patent Publication No. 3,064,615 discloses a technology for a motor vehicle rental system in which motor vehicles are used which are provided with communication measures for transmitting and receiving information which relate to a rental and return of the motor vehicle such as an identification information for identifying the user, a usage permission information for permitting for using the motor vehicle, and a usage information which indicate a usage condition of the motor vehicle. According the Patent Publication, a control center manages the motor vehicles by transmitting and receiving information which relates to the motor vehicle, a rental of the motor vehicle, and a return of the motor vehicles in a plurality of parking areas which are located in distant places from the control center.
In the above conventional motor vehicle control system, when a user pushes a return button which is disposed in the motor vehicle in a predetermined parking area, a usage information such as a used charge data is transmitted to the control center. However, the control center receives the usage information and judges in which parking area the motor vehicle is returned according to a position information which is contained in the usage information. The used charge is processed only when the parking area is identified as a designated parking area. Therefore, when a communication between the control center and the motor vehicle is disrupted, there are problems that it is not possible to process the used charge in the control center and the user cannot return the motor vehicle because a card is not returned.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle sharing system in which a motor vehicle can perform a motor vehicle rental and return process independently without depending on the control center.